Tale of the Two in One
by Draco Ruse
Summary: The remake of the has been deleted 'Bifrost' When Gamindustri is almost conquered by ASIC, and the goddesses and Nepgear are trapped. a new Help come from two New CPU from Another dimension.


Author Note

Hello! Author here. This is the usual old author corner used by lot of writers to explain things.

First thing first, this fanfiction is a remake of the has been deleted Bifrost fanfiction that I wrote. I remake it because the story conflict with many things resulting in a boring and non-engaging story. The reason for the weak integration of OC and some explaining is the result of my zero experience in playing HDN Rebirth 2 and mk2(before that I only watched the anime and reading wikis).

So now, I have bought HDN Rebirth 2 and got an better understanding of the story, I promise this fiction will be a good one (At least I will try).

Happy Reading!

Chapter 1: A Twist in Fate

Usually, a story like this began with a peaceful life, of a loner protagonist who happen to stumble upon gate to other worlds, filled with brimming adventures and friends.

But this story is quite peculiar, as the main hero is bound with chains all over the body. He, although people seeing him have a hard time calling him 'he' because of his beautiful face and round eyes, coupled with his long grey hair and slender build. But when you look at him at the specific part, you'll know he is a man.

His dual colored eyes staring at the wall thinking about his friend last word. The left black colored eye and the right silvery white colored eye can see what people can't, because that what he doing now.

"I see, the guards will pass trough the fifth checkpoint around 5.50 PM, 3 minutes are needed for security check. So that should give 'us' five minutes to clear the area. Where is the teleporter Alice?" said the man, with a bit feminine voice, but does not sound forced.

Then from his body, white mist leaked out forming into a girl, shorter than him. She looks like a normal girl with white long hair and white eye except the fact that she a ghost, proven by her now floating state.

"Don't worry will you? I already knew where it was. It was right near the….. room 1234? Or is it 2134?" said the ghost girl with a sheepish smile.

The hero stared at her, while she just gave a sorry smile. He just sighed, remembering that it his own fault for leaving the task to his 'other self'.

"At least those two are close, now are you ready to go home?" said the man.

"Of course Lucy!" Alice answered happily.

They then sat, waiting for the planned time to come. Alice returned to Lucy's body, where they chatted trough telepathy.

"Tell me again about your world." Lucy asked.

"Why?"

"I just interested in it, since you said I might be a….. what do you call it? A CPU?"

"CPU, or Console Patron Unit. Basically it's the synonym of goddess."

"But you said there are no male CPUs."

"That's right! But looks like you an exception. When we first met, you are just a person with a body that has a CPU characteristic, but after we fused, my remaining Shares power seems to make you a CPU. And besides…" Alice tried to hold her laugh, but failed "With that looks and personality. I'm sure you are more fitted to be a goddess."

"Very funny. Now, how about the world?" Lucy asked.

"But I was serious! Well, when we get there we know…" Alice prepared to explain "Anyway. My world, that called Gamindustri is a smaller world than this world. There are only four nations when I was there. The first is Planeptune, then Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. Each nations is governed by a CPU with the help of their oracle. Each CPU gain power from 'Shares' that flowed into their country, they collect shares by making people belief in them. After the Console War, military action cannot be used to gain shares, so each CPU gain people beliefs by improving their country and defeating monsters."

"The nations fought in a legendary wars called the Console War. But soon ended when a new threat appeared." Alice continued.

"What new threat?"

"The same one that brought me here. The born of deity of sin, Arfoire."

"Ah, I remember. You said that your body is destroyed after you and the goddess sealed it."

"Yes, and that what brought me to you."

"I never asked this, but how do you found me?"

"Simple, I followed the arrow path." Alice giggled "or more correctly, our eyes." Alice pointed to her white eyes, that look pretty similar to Lucy right eye.

"Well, the researcher did say something about our eyes. And if my research it's correct, it was the cause of our fusion right?"

"Wow, I never really got that far." Alice said with a confused expression.

"Anyway" Lucy sighed, because he remembered who he is talking to "When we arrived there, we must gain 'shares' so we can transform. How do we do it if we don't have a country?"

"Hehehe, you think I'm a regular CPU that need shares?" Alice showed a triumphant smile "Because I'm not an ordinary CPU, I gain shares through special means."

"How? Of course not by threatening people?"

"Why do you…well that's one way. But I don't need to do that. As long people beliefs are directed to the goddess, I gain some amount of shares. And I'm not affected if the goddess shares plummeted."

"So, you didn't threat them to give it to you, you just take them directly."

"No! guhh… you meanie!" Alice pouted.

"I was just joking" Alice face reddens while Lucy just gave a small laugh. "But now, we basically don't have any power."

"Don't worry, you think I leave Gamindustri without any preparations? Before I got destroyed, I split some of my shares into artifacts conveniently placed in each nations, kept secret by the oracles themselves."

"Wow, treasure hunting is our next plan. This time you do something useful." Lucy patted Alice's head.

"hehehe, thank you….hey what do you mean by that?!"

Before Alice could finished her sentence, the warning lights turned on and the siren sound filled the building. Notifying them that the time has come.

"Are you ready?" said Lucy calmly, while extending his hand to Alice, inside their mind of course.

"Of course!" with that, Alice returned to Lucy's body. His dual colored eyes shined with their respective color.

"Let's begin the full moon dance of blood!" said Lucy.

3689 body and two weapons later

"It is in room 1234" said Lucy while the door. He found that the door only has two electronic locks. "Electronic locks huh, let's see." Both of his eye shined, he concentrated until he can view every electron inside the locks. After determining the codes, he casually entered the room.

"Before we fused, I had trouble looking at the atom levels. But now it's like drinking water." Lucy mumbled.

Inside the small dark room, lies a black game console shaped like a D-pad. On the game console is written 'Gamindustri'.

"I'm tired of asking this again, but are you sure you're okay with leaving this world?" said Alice, even though she want to come back to Gamindustri, she couldn't force Lucy who is the owner of the body.

"Hey, remember when we finally stopped getting headache from the fusing process?"

"Yes?"

"After I realized what was going on, we talked like for three days straight inside my mind."

"I remembered" Alice remembered their first meeting, what she remembered of Lucy is a beautiful black haired teen with hopeless expression.

"If I didn't met you at that time, maybe I already dead by now, either by insanity or suicide. But after we talked, I found reason to live."

"What is it?"

"A friend." Lucy said. Alice just stared at him. She felt the same way, as a guardian CPU, she must remain isolated from the rest of Gamindustri, even from other goddess.

"I see." She said. "I felt the same way too."

"With that settled, how about we say it, that sentences?" Lucy said while smiling calmly.

"That one… when we first in sync right? Okay then!" she back to her happy go lucky personality.

Lucy stood in front of the game console placing both of his hand on top of it, along with ghost Alice. Then they said with a resonating voice. Their eyes glowed again.

 _Now we are one, yet also two_

 _Difference aside, complementing each other_

 _You are me, and I am you_

 _We are new being, the two in one._

The room shined, continued with a sound of explosion around the building. Before they crossed in to the new world. They finished their sentences.

 _The Black and White, The Monochrome Hearts!_

Author note

Hello again, I'm sorry for the double note. Do you enjoy the story? I'm sorry if there any misspelling and grammars error. Also sorry for the huge info dump.

First thing I want to say, is about the OC. For some of you the talk and personality maybe still a bit confusing, so I just give you a summary of him down here.

Basically, he is a boy that looks very much like a girl (A trap, if you want) that has been fused with a past CPU that sealed Arfoire.(SPOILER start) remember in rebirth 2 Mina said something about Arfoire being born in Lowee? That's the key (SPOILER end). Both the boy(Lucy) and the CPU(Alice) has a special power involved with their eyes, as shown in the chapter above.

Lucy technically is a CPU too but because His dimension didn't have shares, his CPU power is dormant until he fused with Alice.

And the last thing, Both Alice and Lucy is an anthromorphonism. Good luck finding what they represent.

And for the last thing of the day. Critics and review are very appreciated, so please.

Goodbye!


End file.
